Rebirth
by PolymerGirl
Summary: A year after the events of the Azran Legacy, Aurora is reborn into a new life. Fourteen years later Aurora still doesn't know about her past life and thinks she's all alone in the orphanage. But is she really? SPOILERS likely for all games, especially The Azran Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A year after the events of the Azran Legacy, Aurora is reborn into a new life. Fourteen years later Aurora still doesn't know about her past life and thinks she's all alone in the orphanage. But is she really?**

 _ **Disclaimer: I never have, had, or will own Professor Layton!**_

 **Rebirth**

 **ssssss**

 **Chapter 1**

 **ssssss**

Aurora sprinted down the field, dribbling the ball between her feet.

At fourteen years old she was the oldest on the field in their pickup game. With light honey-blonde hair and a willowy figure, she easily dodged the younger and shorter players.

Age was important. It signaled superiority, and (Most of the time) maturity. Especially when you lived at a place like Maria's Group Home for Girls.

Not only was Aurora the oldest on the field, she was the oldest in the home. 14 years ago, she had appeared on the doorstep with nothing more than a note with two words on it: Aurora Nzraa.

 _Stupid parents,_ thought Aurora. _Just my name. No birthdate, no parents' names, not even a middle name. NOTHING._

Oof!

Aurora landed on her face and looked at her feet. She had tripped over a stone.

 _Stupid rock. Stupid feet, stupid parents, stupid world! Why can't I just know who I am?_

Suddenly she felt a pain in her chest. Trying to get up, she realized she couldn't. She struggled with the ground as the pain grew and grew.

"Aurora? You want a hand up? The other team's got the ball!" She heard her friend Clara behind her, but it was a dull murmur compared to the pain roaring in her chest. She couldn't hold it anymore. Aurora let out a bloodcurling scream.

"Someone get Ms. Maria!" Clara yelled, then dropped to her knees beside her friend. "What's wrong, Aurora? Are you ok?"

"My chest hurts," Aurora felt like crying, "It really hurts. And I can't get up."

"It's okay, it's okay," Clara soothed her. "Anna went to get Ms. Maria. She's gonna call an ambulance. Just hold on for a few more minutes."

They sat there for a while: Aurora lying face down on the ground, Clara holding her hand.

"It really, really hurts," Aurora cried again, "I'm so sorry Clara."

"No, no, no. You don't have to apologize. Everything's going to be OK. Just stay with me."

Aurora's eyes began to close.

"NO! Aurora, you have to stay with me. STAY WITH ME!"

Aurora could hear people yelling, sirens in the background, and Clara was squeezing her hand.

"Sorry," Aurora whispered.

Then everything went black.

ssssss

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Aurora's eyes fluttered open. She saw machines everywhere. One was tracking her heartbeat, she thought. There were too many to count.

"H-Hello?" She tried to talk, but her voice cracked.

"Aurora?" Another voice called. She turned her head to the left. Clara was sitting there in a chair. "Oh thank goodness! I thought you would never wake up."

"W-What happened?" Aurora asked, scared to hear the answer.

Clara became very quiet, then leaned over and whispered to her. "They say you had a heart attack. You've been out for over a day. But it doesn't make any sense! You were in perfect health, and you still are. You had no other symptoms besides chest pains. You played football(soccer) almost every day. Why on earth would you have a heart attack?!"

"Family history?" Aurora suggests, and they both fall silent.

"Ms. Maria in outside with the doctor. She's trying to get you discharged," Clara said. Aurora now noticed two pairs of feet behind the curtain that was blocking the hallway from view.

"Speak of the devil," Clara muttered as Ms. Maria and a doctor walked into the room.

It wasn't that Maria was bad or mean, she was just very strict. Followed her rules and you were adored. Disobey her and you could be in solitary confinement.

 _I hope a heart attack isn't against the rules,_ Aurora thought.

"See Doctor! Aurora's awake now, so we can go home." Maria exclaimed to the doctor.

"Why all the rush?" Aurora asked, noting the stress in Ms. Maria's voice.

"Well... um... somehow the word got out that a young girl had a heart attack... who's an orphan... so there are a few reporters outside." Clara explained as Aurora's face paled.

"But right now that's not our concern!" The doctor interrupted, "Aurora's vitals are all normal, so as long as you feel fine you can go!"

"Do you want to try standing up?" Ms. Maria asked.

Aurora nodded. Flipping her legs over the bed, she stood up. However, her legs soon gave out from under her and she fell onto Clara.

"We'll get a wheelchair," The doctor said.

ssssss

 _A few was the wrong word,_ thought Aurora.

Maybe she just didn't have experience with crowds, but Aurora felt as if every reporter in London was swarming them as they left the hospital.

Every which way it was, "Ms. Aurora!" "Ms. Aurora!" "Ms. Aurora!" Every once in a while Aurora heard, "Ms. Maria!"

Right before the car door closed, Aurora heard a reporter shout, "Ms. Maria! What is your response to all the families considering adopting Aurora?"

 _Someone wants to adopt me because my I'm in the news?_

 _Something happened today,_ Aurora thought. _But whatever it was, it went very, very wrong._

ssssss

With a cup of tea, Professor Hershel Layton picked up this morning's newspaper. Setting aside the sports section, he instead looked at the front page news.

Professor Layton never read the sports section. But if he did, he would see a very familiar face under the headline, "14-year-old Orphan Survives Heart Attack at Local Football Game."

ssssss

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please rate and review!**_

 _ **If anybody would like to beta, please message me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Professor Layton.**_

 _ **ssssss**_

 **Rebirth**

 _ **ssssss**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **ssssss**_

Aurora skipped down the stairs, humming a tune as she entered the dining room.

"Well someone's happy," Clara noted aloud as Aurora sat and poured herself some cereal. "Finally," she added under her breath.

For the past two weeks, Aurora had been hassled by news reporters and families wishing to adopt her. However, the reporters just gave Aurora a headache and the families were all rich snobs who wanted to be in the paper. Aurora had turned down them all.

"Well..." Aurora began, and she could feel every eye in the room on her, "I had an interesting dream last night."

"What was it about?" Clara asked.

"There was a boy," Aurora hinted as she ate her cereal.

Everyone inched closer. Because this was a girls' home, boys were a rare subject.

"What was he like?" One girl asked in a dreamy voice.

"He was... cute, I guess. Only around 11 or 12 though. He was very sweet and friendly."

"What were you doing?"

"Walking around an island talking to people. He liked to wear blue..."

"Was there anyone else there? What did you talk about?"

"Yes, there was... but I don't remember any faces. OH! Everyone was talking about an egg. What makes eggs so important?"

Nobody else had any idea, so they returned to their breakfast.

 _ **ssssss**_

Aurora kept having dreams about the boy. They went to different places every time: a jungle, a desert, a forest, but nowhere Aurora recognized.

And they kept talking about eggs. Eggs, eggs, eggs. Ms. Maria even bought Aurora and the girls a dozen eggs for breakfast one day about a week after the dreams started, in hopes they would stop talking about eggs. It didn't work.

A couple weeks after that, Aurora woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Many girls in the room groaned, having heard the younger kids scream in their dreams before. Clara, however, took Aurora downstairs to the kitchen and got her a glass of water.

"Nightmare?" Clara asked. Even though she was only 12, Clara was very mature.

Aurora nodded silently.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Aurora took a sip of water and began, "There was this plane-thing. It wasn't a plane, but it flew. Not a helicopter either. And ad guys I'm guessing were shooting the plane. I was in there."Clara opened her mouth to talk, but Aurora beat her to it. "Yes, the boy was there. Yes, there were other people. No, I don't remember any faces." Clara closed her mouth in consent, her unasked questions answered.

"But so then the flying thing began dropping, and suddenly I was hanging from the plane-thing on a rope. A guy-not the boy- was trying to hold on to me, but for some reason I was struggling with him and I fell... then I woke up."

"Wow," was all Clara could say. But then she noticed something else. "Aurora, what's that on your arm?"

Aurora looked at her right forearm. There was a big bruise on it.

"Huh," Aurora contemplated, "I guess I banged a table or something pretty bad. Funny, that was the arm I fell on in my dream..."

"Do you remember anything else at all? Anything?"

Aurora sighed and shook her head in dissent.

Clara sighed too. "Alright, let's go back to bed. If Ms. Maria finds us we're dead.

They hurried up the stairs.

 _ **ssssss**_

 **Hello viewers who have yet to identify themselves! Thank you for reading my story! I checked my chapter count and this book will have a total of 7 chapters I think, plus an epilogue for a total of 8. I decided to post this one so quickly because I got excited.**

 **To see some reviews, does anyone want to try and explain what has happened these past chapters? Closest one gets a cookie! (::)**

 **Thanks for following, Childatheart28! Cookie for you, too. (::)**

 **I know the past two chapters are short, but they do get longer. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**_

 _ **ssssss**_

 **Rebirth**

 _ **ssssss**_

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **ssssss**_

This time, Aurora could tell she was dreaming.

The room was large and bathed in golden light, but it was caving in. Tall pillars and glass shards were raining down.

Two people were staring at her. One was the boy. The other figure was evading her memory again, but he was definitely adult and male.

"- Come on, we've got to go!" The mysterious figure said, talking to the boy. The name he said evaded her too.

The boy kept staring at her, crying. It was as if she was dying or something.

Finally, the sobbing boy said, "Goodbye Aurora."

She could hear herself say, "Goodbye -"

"AURORA!"

"AHHHH!"

Aurora bolted upward in her bed, almost knocking into Clara, who had just yelled into her ear to wake her up.

"Clara- you- complete- idiot!" Aurora punctuated each word with blow from her pillow, "I was just about to learn the blue boy's name!"

"Another one?" Clara asked exasperatedly. "But I thought those dreams ended-" she glanced at the calendar hanging on the far wall, "- two weeks ago! With the plane-thingy nightmare."

"They did," Aurora sighed, trying to remember what she was about to say in the dream. _Did the name begin with C? Or a L?_

"Anyways," Clara stated loudly, interrupting Aurora's thoughts, "You overslept, missed breakfast, and have got about 15 minutes to get ready before school begins."

"Crap!" Aurora jumped out of bed and ran over to the hampers of clean clothes. The standard "uniform" of the group home was a blouse and a skirt, though Ms. Maria provided several colors of each. Today Aurora put on a white blouse and a purple skirt.

"I did bring you an apple, not that you asked," Clara noted mildly, tossing the apple to Aurora. She caught it and took a quick bite.

"Okay, I'm fed and watered, now RUN!" Aurora exclaimed as they began to tear down the stairs. They opened the door to the one-room schoolhouse to hear Ms. Maria finishing morning announcements.

"-nd that is why I believe punctuality is important. Aurora, Clara, please sit down," Ms. Maria finished, not even looking away from the chalkboard that she was writing on.

Aurora and Clara exchanged glances, then sat toward the back of the room. Ms. Maria taught all the girls in the home in a one-room schoolhouse, so most assignments were general and then tailored to age groups.

Today was no exception.

Ms. Maria turned around to face the class. Now that w are all here today," She glared at a blushing Aurora, "I will explain the lesson. We will be going to the library," excited whispers broke out, "to study newspapers." A chorus of "Awwws," was heard.

Ms Maria continued, "I expect each of you to find an article dated roughly about a year before your date of birth, or what we believe to be." Another set of glances exchanged. Most kids didn't know their birthdates, or even how old they were. Assuming you were a baby when you arrived, the day you came to the home was your birthday.

"I then expect everyone to give a summary of the article they find and reasons as to why it was important." Ms. Maria kept going as if nothing had happened, "And," she added despairingly, "we will take the bus."

The girls didn't even try to keep quiet now. Outings were rare occasions, even if they were educational.

"SILENCE!" Ms. Maria yelled, and many girls yelped and shrunk into their seats. "I expect all of you to be ready to leave in 10 minutes, if you're not already," She glared at a few girls around the room who had a rumpled look, and Aurora who notably did not have shoes on.

 _ **ssssss**_

Soon Aurora found herself in the back of the local library.

The other girls were much younger, and thus were closer to the front of the newspaper section, while Aurora was alone in her aisle.

Sighing, she opened a filing cabinet and started flipping through newspapers, not really paying much attention to the task at hand.

" _Bank in London Sued_ , no, _Local Athlete Found Taking Drugs_ , ugh, _Professor and Assistants save the World_ , _Flower Gardens Impress Thousands at_ \- wait." Aurora flipped back to the previous article, "Professor saves the World? I suppose that's worth a look." She pulled out the front page and began skimming the article. Apparently, a large flying machine had risen out of the ground and released thousands of what were called golems into the sky, which began blowing up the nearest town Froenburg, but then mysteriously stopped and fell out of the sky.

A particular paragraph caught Aurora's eye:

 _Aithough there are currently no confirmed casualties, The Professor reported the death of an unknown girl on the flying ship named Aurora. If anyone knows this girl, please contact the professor at..._

"Great," scoffed Aurora, "This one's out. I'm not going to report to the class on the death of a girl with my name." She flipped over the newspaper to return it to its place.

Then something caught her eye (again).

The picture pertaining to the article was below the fold, something Aurora missed before. But now it was clear as day.

And in the picture were a man in a top hat, a girl in yellow, and the blue boy standing by the shore.

Quickly, Aurora pulled the article towards her again and found the caption:

 _Professor Hershel Layton, his assistant Emmeline Altava, and his apprentice Luke Triton wait for a ride to return to London._

Luke. So that was his name.

Luke Triton.

And she was Aurora.

Just Aurora.

 _Not just Aurora_ , a voice insisted.

Oh right. Aurora _Nzraa_. Great last name.

But who were the other people? Emmeline- Emmy she heard herself say, and Professor Hershel Layton.

Hershel Layton.

The Professor.

A flash.

She saw the cavern from her dream. This time the professor was there.

"Luke, come on, we've got to go!" The Professor said, and there was Luke, tears down his face.

He was crying because she was dying.

 _I died? But I'm still here_ , Aurora thought as more memories flooded past her.

They were her dreams, but Aurora could give the places names now. Kodh, Phong Gi, San Grio, Torrido, and many more.

"Aurora."

"Aurora!"

"Aurora?"

"I am Aurora..."

She was Aurora, emissary of the Azran, reborn.

And she remembered _everything_.

 _ **ssssss**_

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You all made my day. So here we go:** _ **Descole'sApprentice, LindaLinkLuver101, MarionettesVoice, The Mocking J, Childatheart28, Joyfulelf, Abitat Eco, and Guest.**_ **I'll give you all cookies. (::) (::) (::)**

 **I did take some liberties with the ending scene of the Azran Legacy, I hope that's okay**

 **This chapter was actually supposed to be longer, but I decided to split it into 2 parts. Now we will have 9 planned chapters instead of 8!**

 **I am going on vacation for two weeks, so there won't be and updates again probably until September. That said, I hope you enjoy it so far. Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
